Paint Roller
Paint Roller appeared in the 1993 video game called Kirby´s Adventure. Paint Roller is a boss character who debuted in Kirby's Adventure. He appears in the game's remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and later appeared in a few other games. He is an artist on the go, and always wears a pair of roller skates to travel at high speeds. His body is an orange sphere with large round eyes and wears a hat atop his body. He has a giant paintbrush (sometimes misconstrued as a marker, pencil, or crayon) with him in all appearances. His name is based on the fact that he paints and wears roller skates. His power is identical to that of Adeleine, Drawcia, and Paintra—to instantaneously give life to his works of art. In most battles, he makes use of this to bring foes to life to attack Kirby. He also appeared as a one-time foe in an episode of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! alongside the Paint ability. Most recently, Paint Roller has appeared on a card in the sub-game Card Swipe in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Paint Roller appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. His only appearance in this anime, however, is in the episode Dedede's Monsterpiece. In the episode, Dedede hires this monster to mess around with a museum of fine arts called the Great Area of Arts, a place dreamed-up by Tiff and endorsed by the King himself. Dedede isn't too big on art, so he orders Paint Roller from NME and lets him go there to make some art of his own. Paint Roller runs wild and Tiff is left heartbroken. Dedede was enjoying the whole thing until Paint Roller then paints a larger-than-life painting of him—which suddenly comes alive and nearly scares the king to death. When Paint Roller makes a laser gun and gives it to the painting of Dedede, Meta Knight arrives and melts it with a torch, and then explains that everything Paint Roller paints comes to life. Kirby then steps in and inhales one of Paint Roller's brushes, granting him the Paint ability. The two skate around the museum and duel by painting different objects in an attempt to triumph over the other's object. In the end, Paint Roller paints a ticking time bomb while Kirby paints a giant missile. The missile comes to life and homes in on Paint Roller and, more importantly, the bomb. The two collide in a calamitous explosion. Paint Roller, along with the museum, is destroyed in the blast. He is one of only five monsters to succeed in their mission, the others being Max Flexer, Hardy, Delivery Man, and Cold Virus, but they all end up defeated like Paint Roller is. Paint Roller has thin, black limbs in the anime, a detail that is sometimes ignored in some of the games. He also has a different looking paint brush. His face almost never changes. the only time he has a different expression is when he's finishing his bomb painting.Category:Creatures Category:Artists Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Kirby Universe